The Night of the Living Animatronics
by LowePlays
Summary: Mike Schmidt, a job-surfing young bachelor, reads about a Help Wanted ad for an old pizzeria. The entire staff, Mike finds out, are all robots. Except the boss, Mr. Fazbear, who Mike finds a bit silly. After he successfully gets the job and behind his first night, he discovers this job got a lot harder than just guarding the restaurant... Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Pizzeria

**Hey. Well, if you're reading this you've made it to the first chapter of my Fan Fiction of Five Nights at Freddy's. Please leave a review when you finish because all support is appreciated. Just please no severe hating please. This is my first Fan Fiction. **

**My name is LowePlays and I'm planning on doing this every Friday afternoon, since that's when I don't have school or any after school activities. Updating the story, I mean.**

* * *

><p>The Night of the Living Animatronics<p>

Chapter 1

Down in a little apartment in the outskirts of Portland was a young man by the name of Mike Schmidt sat at his desk, doing some late night reading. The clock read 20:47 and Mike yawned. He was almost finished reading the last page of the paper when the last job listing caught his eye. It was a Help Wanted ad for a Pizzeria by the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was to be a night guard from midnight to 6. And it payed $120 a week. It was four bucks or so an hour but it was better than his pay right now. After all, 120 is better than 0, right?  
>He yawned again and said to himself, "I'll call this pizza place tomorrow and ask for an interview. But, *yawn* I have to get to sleep." He slowly climbed to his feet and let the blood flow from his head, leaving his vision black for a few moments. He changed into his night clothes and slipped under his blankets on his bed. When he slept, he had some of the last good dreams he'll ever have.<p>

A buzzing in Mike's mind disturbed him from his dream of a unicorn and lazers. His alarm clock was beeping on his night stand until he clicked the little button on the top. He groggily got out of bed and made a bowl of cereal while he looked over the ad for the night guard job.  
>"I don't see why they would need a night guard," Mike said to himself, out loud. Mike usually talked to himself because nobody was ever there. His little apartment only contained him. "This picture here shows a run down pizza shack. Why would anybody want to rob it?" Remembering his promise to himself to call them, he read the now-easy-to-read number on the bottom as he punched it in. "1-888-365-1940," he mumbled. *ring*<br>*ring*  
>*ri-click*<br>"Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear speaking," an excited voice answered. Nobody had probably called in weeks. Months, maybe.  
>"Yeah. I'm calling about that night guard job that was posted. Is it still available?"<br>"Oh, that. Yeah, the job is still open. If you want it, it's your's." His tone suddenly went bland. He'd most likely expected someone to call about business or a pizza party or something.  
>"Cool," I said. "I'll be there around ten."<br>"Be here by nine. I need to give you your duties."  
>"You got it boss." I then hung up the phone. That was so much easier than he'd though. He'd never heard of anyone getting a job so fast.<br>So, when the clock struck 20:00, Mike grabbed his jacket and his keys and walked out the door. His old 1997 Ford Falcon sat in the parking lot outside of his apartment. Clicking the unlock button on his key chain resulted in a click and a double beep from the car. Mike opened the door on the left side and inserted his key into the ignition. The car spluttered to life and, slowly, the radio came online. The song that was playing was an older song. The song that was playing was 'We Didn't Start the Fire'. Of course, Mike wasn't very music savvy and he didn't know the name. He pulled the e-brake down and put the car in reverse. He turned around and turned onto the nearly lifeless street and headed towards the place of his new job.

Mike arrived with two minutes to spare. He'd come the twenty four miles for this. He opened the front door with a slightly forced push. Rust must've gotten in the hinges or something, Mike thought. "Ahh. Right on time Mr..."  
>"Schmidt. Mike Schmidt."<br>"Yes, Mr. Schmidt. You have from midnight to 6 to watch over the place while I'm sleeping." And then he laughed.  
>"What about the rest of the staff? Won't they be sleeping too?" he asked sarcastically.<br>"Mike. You and I are the only staff members that need sleep. Ha ha ha! The rest are Robots." He apparently planned for Mike to say that, because he pulled back the stage curtain. He action revealed three animatronics. They were all in a poor condition from years of service. But each could be distinguished as a bear, a rabbit, and a duck.  
>"Meet Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy! They are so loyal, it brings me to tears to talk about them." It was true that his eyes were wet, but that's because he hurriedly turned around and blasted both of his eyes with a spray bottle.<br>"So what am I protecting, exactly, Mr. Fazbear," Mike asked.  
>"You're protecting my humble establishment. And by humble, I mean keep it safe so I can continue to still have money at the end of each month. The Bite of '87 scared a lot of people and this place has been in disrepair ever since." He sprayed his eyes again. "My precious business..." Mr. Fazbear took out a handkerchief and mopped up the water from his face. "Well, better get you to your post, soldier."<p>

Mike had spent the last hour and a half reading the damn instructions manual for the generator to power the defenses.  
>Mr. Fazbear had said as he left, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The power to the place turns off at midnight to six, your shift hours. There is a generator to power stuff in the place, but not everything. You'll need this tablet, too. It's linked up to the security cams around the building. Good luck!" And then he locked Mike in. He'd never been any good at reading. He'd throw the small, thin manual across the room several times already. He'd pulled on the cable the way he'd seen his Dad do it and only got a single chug out of it. He'd assumed it was out of fuel, but when he poured some in, it started to overflow.<br>"Damn piece of fuckin' shit!" He yelled at it as he kicked it. Nothing. So he turned to reading the manual again.  
>Step 1: Fuel it. Check.<br>Step 2: Check oil. Why should I?  
>Step 3: Prime it. What does that mean?<br>Step 4: Take your stance above the generator and pull.  
>If Generator does not start, repeat step 2 - 4.<br>That's all the manual said about the generator. How was he supposed to prime an engine? When you prime a steak, you let it sit. It's obviously been sitting here a while... Wait there's a button here...  
>"Pess... Pre... Press. to. Prime... Press to Prime," he read. "Are you serious? This big black was the prime?" Mike slammed his fist down on it and yanked the cord. And the generator started just before midnight.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading the introduction to my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and that you'll stick around for more chapters later on. Remember to post a review if you enjoyed. LowePlays, signing out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night

**Hey, If you're reading this you've made it to chapter two of my fan fiction. I was so anxious to write another chapter for this. I just couldn't help it. I also edited some of my first chapter a bit, from the suggestions of my friends. Leave a review to help me work on this, if you please. It'll make me feel like I actually did something. Just no hating on me. But now I know it's going to be easier than I thought. So stick around for the scheduled Friday's chapter.**

* * *

><p>The Night of the Living Animatronics<p>

Chapter 2

"Are you serious? This big black was the prime?" Mike slammed his fist down on it and yanked the cord. And the generator started just before midnight. The alarm on the tablet rang for midnight with a quick burst of three loud beeps. The man sitting next to the generator rose from his cramped position and massaged his aching head. All that reading of the same thing over and over and repeating what he'd done twenty times had left him frustrated and stretched. His back hurt too.  
>"I'd better get this party started..." Mike said as he sunk into the cheaply cushioned chair and pulled the tablet towards himself. There was no outlet to charge the little tablet so he had to spend his night's battery slowly. He looked into the corner and saw it measured the generator's power as well.<br>_97% isn't too bad, _Mike thought. _Better check on those stupid little rodents Boss told me to watch... _  
>As Mike pulled up the cam's application, the lights flickered slightly. He looked around and heard something in the dinning area move. The application on the tablet finished it's opening process and showed a map with little squares. The squares had names, like CAM 1B and stuff. He tapped on the one labeled 1A and the map shrunk. The show stage popped up on screen.<br>_The two animatronics were where they should be. So far, so... _Mike looked all over the screen, looking for something he missed. _Where's the creepy Bunny? _The bunny was obviously not in the show stage area. Mike tapped his finger against the square labeled CAM 5. He looked across the dark storage area with no luck. No Bunny. He changed to CAM 1B and found the weird Bunny next to an over-turned table.  
><em>So that's the little bastard who made the noise... <em>Mike was a little scared that the wacko Bunny had moved. Right now it was just staring into the camera, facing him.  
><em>*RING*<em>  
><em> *RING*<em>  
><em> *RI-Click*<em>  
>"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Security speaking."<br>"Mr. New Security Guard!" It's Mr. Fazbear! "I forgot to tell you. Maybe not 'forgot', just didn't... The animatronics are allowed to wander about due to their servos locking up if left off for a log period of time or something? Now this is a prerecorded message I've decided to send you. Anyways, you have a limited amount of power as you've probably already seen. If the power goes out, the animatronics will go to the highest temperature signature level; you. If they see you, they'll probably think you're a metal endoskeleton out of it's costume. If they happen to see you, they'll most likely try to stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear costume. Since it's already full of electronics and crossbeams and wires, you might feel a large amount of discomfort. The only part of you that'd be showing would be your eyes and teeth or something sticking out the front of the mask. Yeah. Since they wander, they might wander into you. There are blind spots in your camera view and those happen to be right outside your two doors. There are two lights right outside as well, but be careful. If something is there close the door. Only close the door if absolutely necessary, as that puts a lot of strain on the generator to keep the door closed. Two at once would maybe hold out for fifteen seconds? That generator just isn't powerful enough and it's an old little bugger. Well, I'll let you get to it. Check those lights. Check those cameras. Hopefully I'll see you in the morning."  
>After his long-ass message, Mike checked the CAM 1B camera. Mr. Buns wasn't there. He checked the Backstage camera and found the Duck poising to move. Because he was scared, Mike flipped on the light on the left and saw a creepily grinning Bunny standing outside. A high pitched scream left his mouth as he slammed his entire body into the 'Door' button. A solid steel-plated door rose from the ground and slammed into the receiver. The generator let out a grinding noise, but kept up it's noise. It sounded strained and let out a cloud of black.<br>_*BANG*_  
><em> *BANG*<em>  
><em> *BANG*<em>  
>Then it stopped. The light outside flickered and the shadow of the Mr. Buns disappeared. Mike coughed on the generator's excreted black cloud. The clock on the tablet stated the time in the corner.<br>_03:46  
><em>The morning was still a ways off but Mike could make it. I belie- Errm, he possessed the courage to make it through the night. Yeah.  
>Mike pulled up the cameras and switched to the one labeled CAM 7. The bathrooms were displayed up on the screen and the Turducken of bird stood there with it's yellow mouth hanging open. It's bib read, 'Let's Eat'.<br>"Let's eat what?! Me? They're going to shove me in a suit and they're all gonna laugh!" Mike, afraid, asked into nothingness. With both door gaping open, the monsters of the animitronics could get Mike with no difficulty. He had no weapon to defend himself.  
><em>Time: 04:02<br>Power: 34%  
><em>"Oh, god! Am I going to have enough power?" Mike's nervousness released Adrenalin to his body. It sharpened his senses, widened his eyes, and accelerated his heart rate. The room seemed louder, brighter, and smelled mustier.  
><em>I can do this... Just focus.<br>_His own encouragement calmed himself but the adrenalin was still in his blood. He heard a shuffle to his right and he slammed the door in the face of the stupid duck.  
><em>*BANG*<br>__*BANG*  
><em>_*BANG*  
><em>Then, as quickly as it began, the lights flickered and the duck's shadow disappeared.  
><em>Time: 04:37<br>__Power: 27%  
><em>Mike pulled up the cameras and looked at CAM 1C and looked at a star-covered curtain and an out-of-order sign.  
>Suddenly, the cameras blacked out. After they came back in a few seconds, a fox's mechanical head was sticking out from the recently disturbed curtains. He changed the camera to CAM 2B and saw the hall outside the office and at the end of the hall was the Purple Bunny. Only it's outline could could be seen in the dim light. Mike tapped on the Show Stage camera. Freddy Fazbear was looking at me and held a microphone in his hand.<br>I heard a rustle outside the left door and slammed it shut, dropping the tablet on the tiled floor.  
><em>*BANG*<br>*BANG*_  
><em>*BANG*<br>_An alarm sounded from Mike's tablet on the floor, signalling the end of his work shift.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for sticking with me until that ending. As I said before, I've been too anxious to keep it 'til Friday. I love writing this for my fans to read and enjoy. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I've most likely decided to publish new chapters Mondays and Fridays. Wednesday remains an option so be on the lookout for new chapters. LowePlays, signing out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Night

**Hey guys! The promised chapter is here and ready for you to read. Sorry about not posting another chapter on Wednesday but I'll make it up to you by making chapter three longer than normal. It's been a pleasure to write for you guys so please post a review to help support. I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter on Monday.**

* * *

><p>The Night of the Living Animatronics<p>

Chapter 3

An alarm sounded from Mike's tablet on the floor, signalling the end of his work shift...

Mike's body ached as he dragged himself on to his bed.  
><em>How'd I get here?<em>  
>He'd been up for too many scares but as soon as his head hit his pillows, he was out cold.<p>

The familiar ringing of his alarm clock awoke Mike from his slumber. Reaching a hand out, he pressed the stop button, shutting off the annoying noise.  
><em>22:15<em>  
>He pulled the sheets off his legs and remembered how he came home...<p>

_Mr. Fazbear showed up at the door and rang the bell as soon as the alarm played on the tablet. _  
>He must be on a schedule or something to be here magically at this time, <em>Mike thought as he pulled down the doors. The demonic Bonnie and Chica were gone. The fox was still in it's cove. Mr. Fazbear walked into the office.<em>  
><em>"Are you okay, Mr. Schmidt? You look a little pale."<em>  
><em>Mike just looked with wild eyes at Mr. Fazbear. "I just went through the most thrilling night in my entire life. Look at my power!" I raised the tablet from the floor and found a crack in the top left corner. <em>  
>Power: 7%<br>_"Wow. You must have had these doors closed the entire night. It's a good thing the generator held out though, or I wouldn't be able to replace it!" Fazbear just laugh at Mike. Mike's face barely moved, other than a twitch of his lip._  
><em>"I'm bringing some tools with me tonight, Mr. Fazbear. I... need to take some precautions. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home since my shift is over. I'm not required to stay here and I'm tired." Mike walked out of the small broom closet of a Security Office. The doors were unlocked, allowing him to easily push it open. Mike unlocked the door to his car and hopped in. <em>  
><em>As he stuck his key into the ignition of the old Ford Falcon, Mr. Fazbear ran up to the window of Mike's car.<em>  
><em>"Wait Mike! If you want, I'll boost your salary to 125$ a week. Just please keep the job!" Mike put his car into gear and reversed. As he backed up, he changed the gear with a grinding noise from his engine. His car reluctantly drove off towards his apartment and didn't look back...<em>

It was clear to him, his fright of the pizzeria. But a deal was a deal. A week was all he had to do... but it wouldn't hurt to bring a two by four. And some extra 'precautions', like some food, some water. Mike packed a small survivor's kit for himself and got ready for his night at work. Four days remained in the business week. Four more days until his paycheck. Four more days until he could quit this scary job.

Mike arrived at work at...  
><em>23:35<em>  
>and the door locked behind him. Mike carried his bag and two by four to the Security Office. He clicked the big black button on the generator to prime the generator and pulled the cord. It started the third time Mike repeated the steps.<br>_23: 41_  
><em>This party is just gettin' started, <em>Mike's internal voice said. _Just wait until they taste my two-by-four!_  
>The clock ticked by minute by minute while Mike slowly ate an apple he brought. He paced the room, only three of his strides.<br>_23:57_  
><em>23:58<em>  
><em>23:59<em>  
>Suddenly, the lights flickered. Midnight had come. Mike picked up his two-by-four and turned on the tablet. The cams showed up on screen. Bonnie was already in the backstage area, on the move. As he watched, it's head tilted to the side. Mike's knuckles grew white as he watched the terrifying purple bunny. Then the screen went black and he knew the bunny moved. Mike lowered the tablet to the desk and punched both light buttons.<p>

Nothing yet.

He looked to the cams again, to the Show stage and saw that the Demon Chicken, Chica, was gone. Going through the cameras, Chica was in the bathrooms doing who knows what. Probably putting in a tampon or something. And Bonnie was messing around in the Mess Hall. Mike was prepared to fight but It's not like he was just going to let them in. He was prepared to survive this night.  
><em>1:40<br>83%  
><em>He still had a long night in front of him. Mike flexed his fingers, popping the joints. He looked down at the tablet and saw that Chica was still in the bathrooms but Mr. Bun Bun had moved from the Mess Hall to the left hall. Plus, he saw, the fox's head was sticking out of it's curtain.  
><em>Like hell are they going to get to me... <em>Mike reassured. He reached down into his survival pack when the music started. He threw his cold water at the Bunny outside the door and slammed the door button down. It rose from the ground in a swift movement.  
><em>*BANG*<em>  
><em>*BANG*<em>  
><em>*BANG*<br>_As usual, the lights flickered and the music and the shadow from Bonnie disappeared.

"Yeah. Fuck you too," Mike said to the door and the bunny. Mike pushed the door button again and the blast shield lowered it's metal ass down. He checked the cams again and saw Bonnie in the Backstage. Chica was in the Kitchen, he could hear. Freddy was in the Mess Hall, acting asleep.  
><em>2:14<em>  
><em>71%<br>_Mike looked up from the tablet, hearing one peculiar _CLANG_ when it all stopped.

_Chica..._

Mike checked the right hall where it exited the Kitchens and Chica was standing there, covered in tomato pizza sauce. In the dim lighting of the hall, it looked like blood.

A soft padding noise caught Mike's attention and he changed cams back to the left hall and The Fox was heading straight for him. Mike closed the door as the Fox put it's arm through. With a sickening crunch and splattering noise, the arm came off. It leaked oil from the point of which it was severed.  
><em>*BANG*<br>*BANG*_  
><em>*BANG*<em>  
>Mike never turned on the light, but the banging stopped after three every time, he learned. He checked the lights outside his doors, only to see Chica standing right there. She was inside of the door way.<p>

"What? Want some?" Mike raised his two-by-four. Chica hissed at him. "You asked for it." He swung as hard as he could. Only when the two-by-four struck did he realize it was a bad idea. Two problems arose when he smashed his plank into Chica. One, the vibrations broke his right hand. Two, Chica's head was knocked right off her body and it rolled away. It rolled out of the office, leading the headless bird away. Mike watched as the bird chased it's head into the darkness as he cradled his shattered fingers. Tears were in his eyes, clouding his vision.

Fighting through his pain, he checked the cams. Bonnie was in the Mess Hall, eating some leftover pizza. Chica was in the Backstage, fixing her decapitated head. Freddy was in the bathrooms. Mike checked on the Fox's cove. The curtain was undisturbed, as if it had never charged the door.  
><em>4:26<br>__39%  
><em>Mike opened the closed door, allowing the generator some relaxation. He was defenseless, unless he used his left hand to jab at the mutineering animatronic staff. He needed to play the game the old fashioned way. Follow the rules, no loop holes. With...  
><em>38%<br>_...power, he could make it through the night. He just needed the aura of grace under pressure. The zone of perfection.

A rustle to his left caught his attention. He used his good hand to press the button for the light. Bunny Foo-Foo was standing there with his creepy-ass eyes. Mike jumped when he saw it, he slammed his right, broken hand into the button and regretted it half a second later. The bunny jumped onto the door as it rose, slowing it down. It was fast enough for it to reach the top and cut off Bonnie's hands. A thump outside the door told Mike Bonnie had landed on the ground, it's hands still in the door. It was followed with...  
><em>*BAM*<em>  
><em>*BAM*<em>  
><em>*BAM*<br>_The bunny's shadow disappeared and left a dent in the heavy blast door. It wouldn't close, Mike knew it. He looked down at his time and power.  
><em>4:59<em>  
><em>16%<br>_With the door up, the power would drain quickly. He checked the right hall and found Chica right outside his door with a crooked head. Mike had to act quickly. He either play it safe and shut the door in Chica face right now. Literally. Wait it out from there. Or he could risk it and wait for Chica to get close and then Close the door.  
><em>Calm and collected. Just be calm, Mike. <em>His nerves were being tested, he knew. He decided to  
><em>5:14<br>8%  
><em>C'mon! Mike checked the lights. No Chica. The generator was being maxed out. It was running low on fuel and it was expelling it's vile black clouds every once in a while. He still stuck with what he'd said yesterday.

"Fucking piece of shit."

The clock ticked down while the power drained. At...  
><em>5:52<br>1%_

... he got a surprise.

"Ass of a generator," Mike said as it started to splutter. He has to shut the door. Chica was right outside the door.  
><em>*BANG*<br>*BANG*_  
><em>*BANG*<em>  
>At the third ramming of the door, the generator hummed down and the right door fell into the ground while the dented left door fell half way. The lights faded to darkness, glowing slightly from heat.<p>

Suddenly, a jingle sprang up from the darkness. Glowing eyes accompanied it just over the ruined door. Half-way through, Mike started to cry. Hot tears streamed down his face as he whimpered into his arms. Then, his wish to live was granted...

_*Ding*  
>*Dong*<em>  
><em>*Ding*<em>

Mike's second night was finished. The lights turned back on and a fleeing brown mass was seen jumping through the opening on the left. Mike could only assume it was Freddy Fazbear, since he was the only creature there with brown fur. Just saying, it couldn't have been a Mexican.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksss for sticking with me 'til that ending. I'm sorry for getting this out a bit late but school messed around with my schedule on Wednesday so I couldn't publish. Also, I'm sorry if I offended any Mexicans here. It was all meant for humor. Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. You guys earned it. LowePlays, signing out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing the Doc

**I'm sorry guys for this late update to the story. The holidays, school, and writer's block have been stopping me from writing. It's just been... difficult to write around here. I know it's a Wednesday but here's chapter four. Just know this came from writers' block.**

* * *

><p>Mike could only assume it was Freddy Fazbear, since he was the only creature there with brown fur. Just saying, it couldn't have been a Mexican.<p>

Chapter 4

Mike cradled his broken fingers. He didn't want to move out of his chair with that brown thing moving around in the halls. He'd have to wait until Mr. Fazbear showed up. Of course, it didn't take very long for that creeper old man to show up...

The front door bell rang, signifying that someone just entered the restaurant. The sound surprised Mike. He jumped, moving his broken joints. His pain made him cry out, alerting Mr. Fazbear. He raced down the hallway fast for an old fellow. Mike checked his fingers that lay crooked in his other palm.

"What's wrong? You didn't lose your arm, did you? Why are you holding your hand like that?" He asked questionably. Bone could be seen under the skin, clearly broken. No bone protruded from the skin; it wasn't a sharp fracture from the bone. The knuckle was simply destroyed. "Hmm. I see the problem." Mr. Fazbear took Mike's hand from his lap, causing a yelp from the injured man. "Yeah, that doesn't look right... You should definitely get that looked at." Mr. Fazbear threw Mike his hand back. Mr. Fazbear looked at Mike to see tears streaming from the guy's eyes. "Now, now, mr. Schmidt. Just because you're hurt doesn't mean you have to play that little act on me to thank me. I knew you could see through my little wetting of my eyes." He looked back up at Mike, who looked a little angry, Mr. Fazbear having not understood any of this.

"Sir, my hand's been broken. I don't give a inch about your little eye wetting show the other day. I just want a doctor to fix me." He said, pain intertwined with his words.

"Then why are you crying? You don't care that I tricked you?" Mr. Fazbear's an ego-fed idiot.

"Sir, you just ground my shattered knuckles together. How could I not be crying?" Mike was leaning forward to get in his boss's face.

"... Why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't when you're hurting me to my core! Have you not broken anything?!" Mike was hurt emotionally now. "I rather go find a doctor now. My shift is over, I'm tired, and I'm in pain. Good morning." Mike Schmidt grabbed his cloak by the door and clasped it around his shoulders. Mike had difficulty only with one hand and being cautious of the other, but he managed. "Good morning." He left without giving his report of the the night.

The door to Mike's car was hard to close, a bit, being awkward. What's worse is he'd have to switch gears with that hand. Mike could hardly close his pinky finger and it wasn't even broken.

Suddenly, Mike though back to the Mexican in the security room. Why was he thinking of that now? Was it that it was calm now? Mike saw the intellectual gleam in it's camera eyes. The beast had brown, coarse fur that had been matted over the years of kids playing around with it. Two hand print stains the size of a child's on it's face were visible. Bits of it's fur was worn through so you could see it's endoskeleton. It turned on Mike and he jumped.

Mike woke with a start. He felt like he'd just died. A brown killer bear had just eaten him. Why'd he come back to this dumb job every night, he wondered. What he needed was a doctor for his hand. He put his mind on doctor. He'd kept the keys in the ignition and reached out with his right hand as usual. His finger brushed the keys. The jingled with he cringed. He'd forgotten so easily. He leaned to the right so he could reach forward with his left. Mike grasped the keys with difficulty and twisted. The engine clunked slowly but picked up life as Mike pressed on the gas pedal. It was enjoyable to knock Chica's head of and send it rolling. He had meant to destroy it with that plank of lumber. But I guess he got what he gave. The vibrations of the metal in the wood hurt Mike badly. His knuckles in his right hand were broken and swollen. He used his elbow and moved the clutch to reverse while trying to keep his hand safe. _This is going to be interesting. _

The tan hospital building in front of Mike was large, clean, and clear of almost all customers. Mike opened the door with some difficulty, it being on the left side and all. Mike Schmidt carefully removed his ass from his old ass car. He was tired. He wanted to get this over with. It was probably going to take up all of his day and his money.

Mike started for the automatic door. It slid open as soon as he within three feet of them. He was greeted immediately.

"Hello sir! How may we help you?" A grinning blonde nurse was waiting by the door. "Are you hurt or did you just come here to see these?" She held out her big boobs and rubbed them, pleasing her self.

"I'm sorry, but I have a few broken fingers." A look of disappointment came over her face. She took off her jacket and rubbed her breasts more vigorously, causing a moan from herself.

"C'mon! Just a little bit of fun?" She was horny, Mike could tell.

"No. Sorry. I just want my hand fixed. It hurts. I've been up all night. I want to go home and sleep so can you please cast it or something." He was exasperated with this sex hungry girl.

"Fine." The girl was heart-broken in her own way. "You'll find X-rays in room 204 and Casts in room 216." Now she was acting pissed.

"Thank you." Mike moved down the hall towards the X-ray room, he supposed. He'd need it casted, he knew.

"Sir? You're going to need a doctor!" The lady by the door called. Mike turned back with an annoyed look in his eye.

"So how can I get a doctor? I need a casting fast." Mike was impatient.

"Sir. You just need to sign this paper and go to the X-ray room and wait. A doctor will be there shortly." She pushed forward a clipboard with a paper on it. Mike pull up the pen on the desk to his left and signed the document on the desk. He then proceeded down the hallway. Up the flight of stairs and down that hallway.

The X-ray room was plain, the walls with only one decoration. It was a painting of a giant pear. The only other things in the room was a small table with two cabinets and the X-ray machine.

"Hello, sir." This girl had black hair. Her tag read 'Violet'. "Get on the X-ray table, please." Mike complied with the orders and lay back into the machine. The new doctor girl went to the side of the machine a turned it on. A loud humming started from it.

"Don't worry. It's almost perfectly safe. Worst you have to fear is cancer from the rays." The table inside started to move into the belly of the beast and the humming got louder, drowning out Violet's words.

After spending several minutes in the machine, that evil machine, and Violet said Mike could go to Casting. She'd Meet Mike there. She just had to print out the results. Mike stood and walked drearily down the hall a few rooms to 216. It had a painting of a wheel of cheese and a table just like in 204. Mike came in and sat down onto the table.

After, maybe, five minutes, Violet entered with a file. We have your results. You're going to need a cast. So I'll get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for keeping with me, no matter what. I am, again, sorry for this late chapter. I have been sick, Thanksgiving, St. Nicholas Day, and Writers' Block haven't given me almost no time to write. Send me an Email at Burgerofcheese15 , post a comment. Whatever. I'd just appreciate your feedback. Loweplays, signing out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepy's Comin' Home

**Hey, my faithful readers. I'm finally back. I really am sorry for not updating sooner. I know I really don't need an excuse but my data for my story just hasn't been saving to the site. I've written this thing four times now and I hope this will be the last time. But who cares. The story is here now. On with the story.**

* * *

><p>After, maybe, five minutes, Violet entered with a file. "We have your results. You're going to need a cast. So I'll get started."<p>

Chapter Five

"Will it take long?" Mike asked. " I'm tired from staying up all night and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Don't worry. It'll only take a few minutes. The worst part is moving and setting the bones where they need to be. Just try not to move and put this rag in your mouth." Violet handed him a clean, smooth rag for him to stuff himself with.

"Why do I-" Violet moved his knuckles around, putting them in place. Mike understood immediately why he needed the rag and he quickly shoved half of it in his mouth. The feeling of fabric in his mouth was uncomfortable, but the pain forced him to scream out in pain. He'd rather not have everyone in the large building to hear his outbursts of pain. The feeling reminded him of a book called 'Maze Runner'. Just without the memory flooding. Or the Grievers.

"Okay. Your fingers have been reset and it's ready to be casted. I'll have to go get the boiling water and the strips of cast. Please don't move your hand, unless you want to go through that again."

"Just please hurry back," he called after her. Mike tried to hold his throbbing hand still as Violet was away. He wanted to be able to fend off the robots tonight during work and a hard cast would make a weapon. Or a shield. Thoughts about his job occupied his mind until Violet walked back through the door again.

"Are you ready to begin?" She asked. Mike nodded to her. She proceeded by pulling a soft sleeve over the hand and arm, careful not to disturb the broken fingers. Then she wrapped some more cloth over his fingers, hurting them a bit. Next, a gauze was applied. After the gauze, Violet dipped a green fabric into the boiling water and wrapped it around his index finger and hand. The rest of the fabric followed. After a few minutes, the wet fabric began to harden and become hard to move.

"What's happening to my hand?" Mike questioned. Almost his entire forearm was covered by the green and wet fabric.

"The water has activated a chemical in the fabric. It's normal. Just to let you know, your hand should take five to six weeks to heal so don't try to move it." Just wait until he gets his bill... "Now that's done. Just stay here until the materials have hardened. Then proceed to the front desk to sign out. Thank you." Violet then exited and Mike never saw her again.

After ten or so minutes of waiting, Mike deemed the casting hardened plenty. He couldn't move his fingers, other than past the middle of them. He didn't really want to either. I mean, you can't really deny what a woman says, can you? Neither can he. Mike moved down the hall at a slow and relaxed pace. His neon green cast weighed differently than his right arm, making him feel... unbalanced.

As Mike reached the stairs, he sat on the rail in the center of the case and leaned forward. He started to slide down the steps and gained speed. In a few short seconds, Mike reached the end of the rail. He leaped off and ran forward a few steps, stumbling.

"Sir," A voice called out." I'm sorry but you cannot slide down like that." A security guard was swiftly walking in Mike's direction. "Someone could have been severely injured. We are in a hospital and we don't want injured people to become maimed people, now do we?"

"No, sir. It's just that I saw no one on the steps so I deemed it okay." (*scoff*)

"Well, you could have easily killed someone with that landing of yours. What do you call that?" He stared at Mike with an intensity of a Lion.

"I didn't kill anyone so you can drop it, sir."

"Well, I'll keep my eyes on you..." Damn, he's persistent.

Mike walked out to his old car and started it, though the engine persisted to stay cool. Mike then pulled out onto the highway and drove along. He did have trouble dealing with his new cast.

On his commute home on the bridge ahead, he saw a car crash that'd taken out most of the bridge and Mike was forced to stop. Mike's eyes drooped with sleepiness and he slumped over the wheel...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. I'm finally done. That was the longest chapter I've ever written, and yet it's the shortest one in the story. I actually had to go to the library to publish this chapter. I'm sorry, again for being so late in posting this. There were the Holidays, my family came over, ect. Hope you enjoyed, Post a comment to tell me what to improve on. LowePlays, signing out.<strong>


End file.
